


Game Night

by ThatEsqCrush



Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [9]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Fantasy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush
Summary: CW: Rough sex, dub-con to be safe, talks of dom/sub dynamics. NSFW. AN: Fills the mirror sex card in kink bingo.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You
Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926655
Kudos: 25





	Game Night

Rafael hadn’t meant to overhear your conversation. He presumed you were asleep as he had to work late in the office finishing up a motion for summary judgment. You were standing against the door of the bathroom, talking to whom he assumed was a friend. He wasn’t expecting what came out of your mouth next.

“I wish he would do that. Just take me, bend me over and fuck me. God, that sounds so fucking hot!”

The Catholic guilt set in. He knew he should go straight down to your shared bedroom. Curiosity bested him and he took another step forward. The floorboard creaked and he automatically froze. You did too and peeked your head out. “Rafi! You’re home!” You turned to the receiver, dropping your head down. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow – Thai for lunch? Perfect.”

You hung up the phone and placed it on the mahogany stained console table before straightening the vase of roses that graced it – roses, Rafael had bought for you earlier in the week.

“Guapo!” You greeted him once more, wrapping your arms around him. “Welcome home. I’ve missed you.” You pressed a large kiss on his lips before nuzzling his neck. Rafael squeezed your close to him, his fingertips pressing into the dip of your waist. He returned your kiss.

“I’ve missed you too.” He murmured. “Who was that you were talking to?”

“Oh! Y/B/F/N – work had her overseas for a bit, remember? She just got back earlier today. We’re going to have lunch tomorrow.” You spun on your heels and made a move to break the embrace, when Rafael pulled you back closer to him. You let out a giggle, feeling Rafael’s hardened cock against your ass. Feeling lascivious, you wiggled against his erection. Rafael let out a small growl before picking you up and throwing you over his shoulders. Marching towards the bedroom, he gave your ass a resounding smack which caused you to squeal. And then in the bedroom, he made you come again and again and again.

–

You were surprised the next morning when you found Rafael sitting on the couch, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. You wore his old Harvard t-shirt, which had seen better years. It was tattered and frayed but extremely soft and comfortable. Rafael had purchased a new one and planned to toss that one, but you insisted on keeping it for yourself.

You threw yourself onto the opposite end of the couch, stretching out your legs, until they had just touched his outer thighs. “I thought you had work.”

Rafael put down his coffee and paper on the end table, before grabbing your feet. You let out a soft moan as he began to rub them. “I took the day off, figured we hadn’t had a long weekend in ages. We were overdue.”

You let out a squeal before your plans for the day smacked you in the face. “Ah shit, I have plans with Y/B/F/N for lunch, remember?”

Rafael cocked his head. “Well, go to lunch. I know you’ve missed her. In the meantime, breakfast? Russ & Daughters?”

You nodded in agreement. “Just don’t get the caviar cream cheese again.” You crinkled your nose, making a face. Rafael let out a guffaw. “Duly noted.”

–

While you had gone out to lunch, Rafael busied himself with errands. He dropped off his suits at the cleaners and picked up a rare two volume set at Argosy Bookstore. He was drinking an Earl Grey latte when he walked past the store front for a sex shop. Rafael paused, taking in the brick and mortar shop. The window front appeared tame upon first blush, but on closer inspection, it was the opposite. Frosted glass covered the majority of the window, but past the coated glass, there was very sensual black and white imagery: a woman moaning, an image of sinewy thigh – and the implication that they wore a strap-on, hands gripping someone’s skin tightly. Curiosity piqued and your comment haunting his mind, he took a large gulp and went inside.

The store was elegant, with curtain lights hanging off the ceiling. Floor to ceiling bookshelves were filled with books covering every kink and pleasure known. Vibrators, dildos, anal plugs of all shapes and sizes graced floating shelves. Rafael chuckled quietly at the handcuffs.

“May I help you? I’m Liria and I own this shop.”

Rafael jumped slightly and turned around. He came face to face with a petite woman in an off the shoulder billowing dress with a bemused look on his face. An obscene amount of bangles hung off her wrists and clanked together.

“I… my partner…” Rafael began, finding himself at a loss for words. He had always assumed you and him had a healthy and happy sex life. You never once voiced that it was anything but. Your comment gnawed at him and he was eager to want to please, but he wasn’t sure how.

“Deep breath sir. Nothing to be ashamed of here.” Liria winked. “Tell me about your partner. Tell me about their wants and your desires.”

Rafael ended up staying in the shop for hours on end, going over details of his sex life with you with someone who was a complete stranger, but yet, felt comfortable being a complete open book with. As a lawyer, as a prosecutor, the shopkeeper explained, Rafael was a natural dominant. There was truth within that role that resonated with being a dominant. Thanks to the nature of his work, he was worried about taking on such a role.

“The goal is to alter your style slightly based on your submissive; you will still have a style distinct to you. You can keep those elements of what are true to you without compromising the needs of your submissive. You’re already going to be a good dom. In order to be an effective dom, it requires intuition, reading nonverbal communication and empathy, all of which you have. That said, submission is about the giving/receiving of power. Think about how you want to feel. Think about what arouses you. Think about what turns you on.”

Finally Rafael blurted out what he had heard you say. “She wants me to just bend her over –"

The sound of his phone vibrating interrupted him. “Excuse me.” Rafael apologized. Liria watched Rafael intently as he spoke with you. Murmurs of a game night invite popped up, to which he agreed to. Liria raised a finger, mouthing she would be back to which Rafael nodded. A few minutes passed and he was off the phone. Liria returned with a host of different items.

The air in the room changed, Rafael realizing he had to be on his way. Liria continued talking to him about dominating as he paid for a few items that he was certain would help spice things up. And then he was on his way.

–

A sucker for trip-hop and downtempo music, an eclectic mix of music was playing loudly in the apartment when Rafael returned home. He set down his bags and walked down to the kitchen in search of you.

“Y/N?” Rafael called out.

“Bathroom, doing my makeup.” You called out.

Rafael made his way to the bathroom and felt his cock stir in his pants at the sight of you bent over, in just a loose tanktop, that barely skimmed the tops of your thighs and lacey black panties. From the reflection in the mirror, he can tell your nipples are hard. His eyes darted to the phone and your comments ring in his head once more. He walked over to the kitchen, poured himself a scotch and downed it in one gulp. He slammed the drink on the table and walked into the bedroom where he whipped off the sweater he wore and made his way back to the bathroom.

You felt Rafael’s presence behind you as you glued on a false lash. You squeezed your eye shut, adjusting and then opened them, batting your lashes repeatedly. Your lips were painted a bright orange-red and your cheeks were dewy. You smiled brightly at Rafael’s reflection and moved to coat them in mascara. A large hand trailed down your back, landing at the hem of your underwear. Rafael traced it ever so lightly before snapping the band. You were about to turn your head to say something when Rafael wrapped his hand around your hair and pulled tightly.

“Look at you, teasing papi like that… you make my cock so fucking hard.” Rafael growled in your ear.

“Do I now?” You breathed, your heart racing in anticipation. He let loose your hair and took your hand before placing it on his erection. You rubbed his erection and a rumble emanated from his chest.

Rafael braced you over the sink, his hand splayed down the small of your back, forcing you to assume a subservient, bent over position. An ache pooled between your legs and you felt yourself grow wet when he nudged your feet apart with the tip of his brogues.

Rafael rutted against your ass as his hands ran over the front of your chest, grabbing the swells of your breasts and pinching your nipples. “You’re going to take this cock, me entiendes?”

You let out a whimper and nodded. Rafael stood back and freed his cock, giving the length a few pumps before he got to the waistband of your underwear. Rafael pushed the material aside as he slipped two thick, long fingers inside of you. You moaned loudly in response.

“Did I say you could moan?” Rafael grunted as he pumped his fingers in and out of you. You shook your head as you bucked against his hand, eager for more. In response, Rafael stroked you harder, his fingers curling to stroke that sweet spot inside of you. You could hear how wet you were as his digits moved in and out of you, twisting and scissoring. You gripped the edges of the sink, trembling as you felt your orgasm grow in your belly. Just as you felt your orgasm broach, Rafael took his fingers out roughly and you whined at the absent feeling. Rafael brought his fingers to your mouth and you accepted them eagerly, sucking them off as if they were his cock.

Rafael removed his fingers and bent you over again. “What do you want?”

“Please.” You begged. “Fuck me.”

You felt his cock at the tip of your entrance and he teased you, smacking his cock against your cunt. He slipped through your slick and settled at your entrance. “Is this what you want?”

You nodded. “Please, please.” You begged shamelessly.

Without warning, Rafael thrusted fully into you, burying his cock into you. You let out a gasp and Rafael began to fuck into you hard and fast, his balls slapping against you.

“Oh fuck!” You moaned. Rafael’s smoothed up your sides, pulling your tank top up roughly, exposing your breasts. He cupped your breasts, tugging on your nipples until they were more sensitive than they were before. One hand remained on the dip of your hip, pulling you down onto his cock, while another wrapped up into your hair, pulling you so you were flushed against him. Rafael’s breath on your neck was hot and you could smell the scotch he had earlier.

“Look in the mirror.” Rafael grunted and he moved his hand from your hip to your chin, forcing you to look in the mirror. The reflection of Rafael’s stern face as he fucked you from behind – him taking you without abandon, titillated you. “Look at how beautiful you look getting fucked with my cock.”

You let out a whine as he slowed his pace, teasing you with a circle of his hips. It didn’t last long as he began to fuck into you even harder, your ass jiggling with every impact of his hips smacking against yours.

“I am going to come…” you warned. Rafael nipped your ear, gripping your hair tighter.

“Better ask my permission.” He replied, his voice low and husky.

“Please… can I come?”

“You want to come for me? Come on that cock?” Rafael asked as he reached down to rub your clit.

“Please! Please let me come… oh fuck, oh fuck!” 

“Come for me, show me how much you enjoy being fucked like a good little slut you are.” Rafael commanded.

“That’s it.” Rafael encouraged. “Good girl.”

You wailed his name as you came. Your orgasm tore through your veins and your cunt gripped his cock tightly, triggering his own release.

“Oh shit. I am going to come!” Rafael grunted as he thrusted erratically. His fingers gripped your hips tightly as he stiffened. You could feel his cock pulse and twitch inside of you. He pulled out, stepping back on slightly wobbly feet. Rafael reached and fixed your underwear.

“That was so much better than I could have ever imagined.” You replied dreamily, as you felt his cum seep out of you and ruin your underwear even more. A thought occurred to you and you looked at him, eyes wide. “How did you know?”

“I heard you on the phone.” Rafael confessed. “But it was okay? It was good for you?”

You wrapped your arms around him and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Of course.”

After a few beats Rafael asked you about the upcoming game night and you moved to freshen your makeup.

You went to change your underwear after choosing your outfit when Rafael stopped you.

“Leave them on. I want you to wear them the whole time at game night. Just think about me fucking you.” Rafael purred.

–

At your friend’s place, you and Rafael sat across from each other, as it was girls vs boys in charades. You shifted in your seat, your underwear thoroughly ruined from earlier. Rafael took a swig of his beer and cocked a brow at you, causing your cheeks to redden.

“Oh, Y/N?” Rafael called out to you oh so innocently. You looked at Rafael as everyone began to settle in.

“Remind me when we get home to tell me about a little shop I found. You’re going to love it."

FIN


End file.
